The Planet Sings
by Tigressa101
Summary: The Kanjians are the most influential of the Transformers when it comes to music, aerobics, and multi-cultural harmony, even taking cues from other worlds like Earth. The songs, however, are used for certain purposes depending on the type of Kanjian which can end up being to soothe, to lure, or maybe even to kill.


Dwarf Leviathans broke the surface of the pink-streaked water, spinal sails of different types and sizes rattled to the warm breeze. They were preparing to hunt but luring the prey to the shore was tricky.

A majority sank right below the marine line just enough to hide their attributes while their strong arms were buried beneath the sand to keep them from floating in an undesirable direction. The remaining followed a larger mermaid who sat upon several boulders, lowering to scan and camouflage herself to hide among the rock face. Pupil-less optics blinked sideways as she scouted her latent targets.

Jaws clenched as her voice box began to mimic that of a femme's siren song:

 _ **"A'o…vaha…heve'i…**_

 _ **Naro…ca'i voroa…**_

 _ **Kia'to…nue…mal'i…**_

 _ **Aheo…no lu'apa…"**_

A Kanjian Predator, the most powerful land hunter on the planet, had heard her melody and was just finishing its meal, a leg of a Stegosaur Dinobot, as it trotted onto the beach. It sniffed for the scent of what made the noise but only caught a dash of seaweed. Confused, its eyes traced over the sand, the rocks, and the shallow water but it saw nothing that looked like a living creature. It was about to turn away when the voice began again.

 _ **"Naula…seka'i…valo…**_

 _ **Tuteli…ekvasa…ghehin'o…"**_

Frustrated, it roared at the sarsen cluster where the sound seemed to be coming from. No vocal response. It growled as it had no choice but to maneuver through the low tide to the secluded boulders to investigate while small waves bounced off its side. Sniffing once more, its snout rubbed against something metal which took it two seconds to realize the texture was no rock. It was a Leviathan!

Its fours optics widened but before it could sprint back to shore, the hidden mermaid whipped up and sank her jagged fangs into the Predator's jugular cabling. Her claws immediately grabbed the back of its neck and pushed it towards her even more to prevent it from escaping. She didn't even feel her prey scratching her backside in an attempt to get her to release.

The Tyrannosaur-like Predator bellowed and whimpered as several more bites began aiming for its legs, talons shredding its steel hide to climb on top of it to attack a better vital spot. Eventually though, it couldn't fight the pain anymore. Its legs crumbled from underneath as it tipped over and fell into the awaiting jaws of the school.

As the mermaids fed, the largest Dwarf Leviathan still sat on the rock face. She chewed the massive collection of Energon-leaking cables she had torn off prior to the Predator's acceptance of death with a satisfied mewl. Part of the former hunter's tongue and esophagus hung alongside the ripped cabling, swinging to the pace of the devoured. The Leviathan only purred as she watched her family partake.

* * *

The blue sun lit the trees and fields with such a beautiful hue that Starboard could only glance at its luminance in awe. He was alone, just how he liked it in fact. It allowed him to meditate without being disturbed which meant he could concentrate his powers to the nature he loved so much.

The elephant-based mech always found peace among the trees where most others could not. It probably helped he was a nature-based. He could hear their laughter, feel their pain, and smile with them as they protected their "babies", the flowers that grew next to their roots. He found the trees to be the most sensible organisms on the planet if not the entire galaxy because the trees did not destroy out of hate or because they wanted to. They only defended their home and that was as far as their destruction would go.

A Metalwood tree beside him leaned its limbs down to scrape at the terrain, its huge sharp shovel-like ends that could be mistaken for the form of an arachnid's pointed tipped leg overturned fresh soil that had never seen the light of day for centuries. After a few seconds of making a tiny bald spot in the blue grass, its metal limbs curled inward on hidden cog joints that groaned deeply from excess use. There in the visible soil sprouted a blade with very few leaves, the bud of a prima star flower. He could hear it coo similar to that of a newborn.

Starboard observed the Metalwood's limb circle the small flower with its bulky claws before carefully entombing its sprout like a carrier would hug their sparkling. A poem was being sung by the tree, a lullaby to be exact. How appropriate, and he thought about singing it aloud since it also fit the natural moment for the entire field too.

He hesitantly began to bustle a tune that he believed matched the rhyme and listened carefully to the tree as it cradled its new little flower. After a minute, the Metalwood lifted itself back upright and stopped its melody. He knew it had calmed the bud and helped it grow accustomed to its new home. He couldn't help but repeat the lullaby.

 _ **"My child, you see the first light of dawn**_

 _ **Do not fear what appears in the beyond**_

 _ **The rays of the suns, the beams of the moons**_

 _ **Are your guide from twilight to noon**_

 _ **Upon the glorious view to greet**_

 _ **See that Nature's charms are sweet**_

 _ **Don't you notice the animals play**_

 _ **As the moon doth shine as bright as day**_

 _ **We are the guardians of Nature's beauty**_

 _ **And you will one day share our duty**_

 _ **Now sleep, my child, for when you awake**_

 _ **The light of the night will fade to daybreak**_

 _ **You shall see the world and its scars**_

 _ **When you are lost, follow our stars**_

 _ **The planet's vigor will teach you all you know**_

 _ **But it's time to rest, dream, and grow."**_

He realized he had dozed off and closed his optics but when he reopened them, a rush of anxiety hit him hard. All the trees were, in a sense, staring at him. They were roused by his singing which explained why everything seemed to have become dead silent in the middle of the lullaby. Not even an animal was calling at that point but he was too entrapped in the song to notice. Hopefully, the trees weren't angry they were awoken or there was probably going to be the Pit to pay.

Multiple different types of critters, including a Zacapha (a giraffe/hippo-like elemental colossus), were gathered among the vegetation. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't in a daze but there they were, wide eyes glowing in the dark.

He was an idiot. How could he forget his powers could communicate with all forms of nature, including being understood by non-talking natural creatures? The Metalwood he copied the song from must have informed its brethren. That guileful aft.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and peered up at the Metalwood who, to his surprise, clattered its appendages gleefully. It was bobbing from side to side like the wind had suddenly picked up a bit.

Starboard blushed, "I'm sorry for disturbing you and your younglings."

What sounded like a parody of laughter, he received the tree's whisper in his processor. _"All is well."_

He chuckled alongside the Metalwood as he began to hear the other vegetation talking among themselves about him. Thankfully, there was not a single bad thing ushered against him. Sighing, he soon interacted with the animals so curious. He was glad he was alone with no one but the forest.

* * *

Singing helped pace and cut down boredom with jobs like building new structures, stacking items, and so on. It wasn't anything much but it made time fly faster.

The Royal Guards were aiding several construction workers with metal pillars, some throwing the columns to others in rhythm to an Earth song called "Lions" they had begun to chant. Bovine and other large mammal-based Kanjians stayed in their alt modes while they lugged the objects around, stomping to the beat in unison to keep their speed moving along.

 _ **"Today we live, today we breathe**_

 _ **Today we know that we are strong when we are weak**_

 _ **Today we trust, we overcome**_

 _ **Take every chain that kept us slaves and throw em' off**_

 _ **We're not waiting for permission**_

 _ **We defy our inhibition**_

 _ **Like our middle name is "fearless"**_

 _ **Unafraid!"**_

Even Queen Kiara lifted twice her own weight and still managed to keep the lyrics in tune. She had refused to watch while others worked hard. If they were to build, they would build it together and mutually, they sang.

 _ **"If we're gonna fly, we fly like eagles**_

 _ **Arms out wide**_

 _ **If we're gonna fear, we fear no evil**_

 _ **We will rise**_

 _ **By your power, we will go**_

 _ **By your spirit, we are bold**_

 _ **If we're gonna stand, we stand as giants**_

 _ **If we're gonna walk, we walk as lions**_

 _ **We walk as lions!"**_

United as one, the tools of success were only a hair's breath away. At the rate they were going with how many people were helping, they would be done before nightfall. A community left nobody behind and no work unfinished. Hours began to slip by as more of the structure was completed. Several songs supported their pace but the last song of the day returned to "Lions".

 _ **"Oh, everywhere we go**_

 _ **The battle has been won**_

 _ **We know you've gone before us**_

 _ **So, we take it hard in faith**_

 _ **With every step we take**_

 _ **We know we'll rise victorious**_

 _ **If we're gonna fly, we fly like eagles**_

 _ **Arms out wide**_

 _ **If we're gonna fear, we fear no evil**_

 _ **We will rise**_

 _ **By your power, we will go**_

 _ **By your spirit, we are bold**_

 _ **If we're gonna stand, we stand as giants**_

 _ **If we're gonna walk, we walk as lions**_

 _ **We walk as lions!"**_

By the dusk of day, the creation of the building was fulfilled. Everyone stood around the new structure with pride though many were sore. Queen Kiara smiled, "Thank you all for your help! Your strength and finesse is appreciated much more than you know. Please, go home and take a breather for the next few days. You deserve it!"

The Kanjian populace squealed and shouted happily as they congratulated one another. Some offered to buy dinner while others said they're good-byes and headed home for a nice rest.

The Guards returned to their Queen's side content for the day. They were shocked when she abruptly spoke up, "I want you all to take a break too. Finishing such a project in so little time is an accomplishment that should be rewarded greatly for all that effort."

"B-but my Queen, we always stay by your side no matter what even…," a cobra-based femme Guard stuttered.

"…Even in the face of death, I know. But I order you to relax for only a day or two starting tomorrow. After all, a good recharge regenerates strength and processor speed. Please take it easy for me."

Her Guards looked at each other stunned but eventually bowed and followed her back to the Palace where they did as they were instructed and left her as she made her way to the throne room where her mate was probably reading data pad reports.

As she studied the stained glass décor and the statues that were replicas of the original leaders of each type of Kanjian known, she began to hum to herself a tune. She smirked as the song grew in her mind.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, not a Disney planet but it still uses song to inspire events and such just for fun.**

 **The first two songs aren't real, I made them up and the first one is not in any language though I understand it looks Hawaiian. The third, however, is "Lions" by Skillet.**


End file.
